Christmas Sorrow
by Unknown Person 838
Summary: Not everything is happy and jolly when Christmas rolls around. Phineas is caught in a dilemma as the night of Christmas Eve falls. He risks losing the one gift that life had offered him.


Christmas Sorrow

The snow steadily fell onto the concrete ground, covering the city with a soft, cool, and white blanket. Winter was in full swing, there was no doubt about it. Just a few days ago the temperatures seemed to resemble a coming spring. It was strange, seeing as the calendar read the 24th of December.

Christmas Eve was upon the city and Danville undertook a massive redecoration in just a matter of days. At night, the city beamed with radiant lights shaped in the figures of reindeer, presents, and other Christmas icons. At daybreak, the lights went dark and the beauty contained inside the ornaments kicked into full gear.

At the center of the city stood a tall and green Christmas tree that had been plastered with lights, ornaments, and had luminescent star at the top. The tree was unlike any other in the area. It had an aura of happiness, relief, and unity. The area also had a reputation for uniting people in the times of sorrow. It was no wonder why it had become massive attraction for city dwellers and tourists alike.

* * *

><p>A saddened Phineas Flynn walked through the dark and snow blanketed streets of suburban Danville. The only lights that illuminated his path radiated from the Christmas lights that had been hung on the houses beside him. On these houses, stood lights in the shape of reindeer, snowmen, and presents. It was Christmas enacting its magic.<p>

Usually, he would be celebrating the holidays with his family, his friends, and especially his girlfriend. It didn't seem like this year was going to be the same as the others. This only made him worse, he had come to adore the Christmas holidays and had seen them as the only time his loved ones could all come together and enjoy each other's presence. A series of arguments had ripped him away from that.

Just hours before, the quarrel with his girlfriend had severely severed the ties he had with her. His arguments with his girlfriend had caused them to move apart. Something of which Phineas never thought would be possible with a girl like Isabella. The pair had endured so much and yet, here they were stuck in a situation that could meant the end of a relationship that they've worked so hard to construct. Phineas's mind spent most of its time clouded by this.

The young inventor slowly approached the line where it was obvious to see where the urban areas met the suburban areas of the city. It was there where lay a park, Otto Park. It was here where Phineas had spent his first date with Isabella. He reminisced deeply, thinking of how much he had enjoyed that special day with her. A vivid picture of himself chasing her appeared in his mind, followed by a romantic picnic between them, and finally a picture of himself and Isabella stargazing at the night sky. It was romance. It was relief. It was something of true wonders. It was bliss for the both of them.

A small tear shed down from his eyes. Oh, how much he had missed the worry free days. In his mind, he knew that those days were long past him. It pained him most to think so and there was only one person who would have been able to lift him from this. Sadly, she wasn't a choice he could have to run to.

_I'm such an idiot._

He hung his head, pressed forward, and looked to evade the painful memories that had been harming him. His walk was slow and careful with his feet avoiding every crack that had appeared in front of him. This, he thought, would help him to forget. It didn't.

The ice cream parlor came into view. It was the same parlor that he had taken Isabella to on the day of her birthday. His mind recalled the memories once again. Phineas remembered the ice cream that had shared, the day they'd spent alone together; most clearly was Isabella's beautiful, big, blue, and infatuated eyes. It was her eyes that had only further deepened the love he had for her.

_I'm such an idiot._

Phineas's mind kept on reminding him of the blatant truth and the venal lies. He was on the verge of collapse. The young lad was reaching his maximum, he was done. Somehow, Phineas pushed himself further and kept walking even though something told him not to. He ignored it and continued fourth, he was done listening to himself.

The lights grew brighter as the buildings grew taller. He was in Danville's downtown district, there was no doubt about it. Yet, the traffic shrank until there was no one on the streets. The streets of Danville have been deserted for the Christmas holiday. He was the only one that was left roaming in the cold and unwelcoming weather.

In the midst of the coldness and loneliness stood a deep green Christmas tree with ornaments plastered all over it. It was beautiful. Phineas walked to it and observed its essence. He stared deep into the colors that beamed out of it, feeling a strange sense of happiness within him; however the warm feeling didn't last. He broke into tears and fell to the floor, quietly mumbling, "_I'm such an idiot_".

Why act that way? Why did he push away the love of his life? He didn't even know. The boy had been caught up in the anger and sadness that he couldn't control what he was saying. All he knew was that Isabella wasn't there to share their love and the supposed joyous Christmas feeling. He was certain that she wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

But she did. The young raven haired woman walked up to him. She reached for the fallen boy and stared him with red and watery eyes. "Phineas..." she whispered, emotion clearly radiating from her voice.

"Isabella..." Phineas slowly raised himself to his feet, placing his hands on Isabella's cold cheek.

"Why...?" Isabella choked, "It's Christmas Eve! We could be with everyone else, right now, celebrating. I never wanted any of this!"

He sighed. "I don't know what happened."

They kept their attention to each other, both waiting for someone to make the next move. Finally, it was Phineas who took the initiative. His lips moved toward Isabella's until they met. Sadly, there was no passion to this kiss, only sadness and pain persisted throughout. When they broke the kiss, the two once again resorted to looking at each other. "Look, I'm sorry for everything I've said and done. I never meant any of it."

Tears once again began to flow from Isabella's eyes. She couldn't help but fall into the emotion, it was just too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry..." Phineas whispered, his head hanging.

Isabella jumped into Phineas's arms and wept uncontrollably. She intensified the hug and embraced tighter with each passing second as Phineas did the same. The pair stood there, letting the snow cover them, for they didn't care anymore as each stood in front of their lover. All the attention was directed away from the weather and toward each other.

"Just come back home, will you?" Isabella asked, "Christmas just isn't the same without having everyone there, especially when it's you who is gone."

Phineas remained still before releasing a relieving sigh. "Alright. I will."

Without another word, the pair began their long journey home. There was nothing to speak of, for the pair had shared the same bewildering pain. They had shared an intensely unpleasant moment at a time of happiness and cheer. Still, both had hopes that the jolly Christmas mood would soon repair the holes that this fight had created in the relationship. The night was still young.

Thankfully for them, it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm really pleased about how this story turned out to be. I enjoyed writing this and reading over it. Honestly, I haven't had this much fun in quite a while.

Anyway, I do not plan on expanding this fic any further mainly because I really enjoy having the ambiguity in both the beginning and the end of this fic. One last thing, I really tried to make this unique to most Christmas Fics that I have seen by focusing this on emotional pain rather than the stereotypical Christmas cheer, unity, and romance.


End file.
